1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid discharging apparatuses that discharge a liquid such as ink onto a transported recording medium, are used in the related art. In such liquid discharging apparatuses, when a transported recording medium and a liquid discharging section come into contact with one another, there are cases in which at least one of the recording medium and the liquid discharging section is damaged. In such an instance, various techniques for suppressing contact between a recording medium and a liquid discharging section have been disclosed.
For example, JP-A-5-301413 discloses a liquid discharging apparatus (an ink jet recording apparatus) that suppresses contact between a recording medium and a liquid discharging section (a recording head) by detecting transport abnormalities of the recording medium using an optical detection unit.
However, in optical detection units such as that disclosed in JP-A-5-301413, mechanical detection units of the related art, and the like, there are cases in which it is falsely determined that a recording medium and a liquid discharging section are in contact with one another in a case in which the recording medium and the liquid discharging section are not in contact with one another, cases in which it is falsely determined that a recording medium and a liquid discharging section are not in contact with one another in a case in which the recording medium and the liquid discharging section are in contact with one another, and the like. In this manner, the detection accuracy of detection units of the related art that detect contact between a recording medium and a liquid discharging section, is low. The technical problem is that there are cases in which at least one of a recording medium and a liquid discharging section is damaged as a result of contact between the recording medium and the liquid discharging section due to low detection accuracy.